Langle Chapter 5
If you are wearing purple Let's sing the purple color! P-U-R-P-L-E PURPLEEEE... PuRpLe...... wat. BTW have a difference between Goldy and golden Freddy, they are separate characters and Mangle animatronic is with GOLDY. Chapter 5, come back + christimas LB (like brony): JINGLE BELLS LB: JINGLE BELLS LB: LALALALALALA Mangle A (Mangle animatronic): *throw Christmas bulbs at Goldy* Goldy: *throws back* Mangle: *comes out of the Christmas tree* They are on ah happy appy relationship. I don't even know the meaning of appy. LB: Well....we could.... Foxy: *runs screaming* AHH HHELP I SEE SOME FANARTS OF ME IN THE INTERNET Foxy: *runs away* I DON'T LIKE THIS PLACE ANYMORE!!! Bonnie: WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?! LB: ...who activated the old animatronics? Chica: PIZZA! LB: AH! *hides in Christmas tree* Mangle: I activated, since Christmas is a bootyfull date for all races! Mangle: (includes the duck *points at Chica*) (Also don't have difference between like "Bonnie" and "Withered Bonnie", they are SAME.) (Soo the old/withered characters are the same FNaF 1 characters. just destroyed.) TF: *comes out of a room* G. Foxy: *comes out too* Mangle: Don't say they are lovers too... THEY ARE?! LB: Yep... I just don't know what she did to my clone. Mangle: You cloned yourself to give the clone for her?! LB: Yep, and I'm proud, but she probably destroyed the clone... because I'm not attractive. Mangle: Yep. LB: Whatever.... anyone found the star? Blood comes out of game area LB: AHWUEHUWEHUWEHUWE *runs to it* LB: OH MY GOD!!!! BB is deactivated. Mangle: Well... I think "everyone" include him soo bye *walks away* Everyone walks away. Cream Doll (CD): ..... *comes out of a present* HEH. Rumia the night guard: *looks at game area* WUT?! CD: *cuts camera* Rumia: *runs to the Hallway where is everyone* UH GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WE HAVE A THING IN GAME AREA!!! LB: *runs to game area* LB: Rumia, you see things. Rumia: bu-but.... LB: *puts Rumia inside a present and make Rumia disappears* stay here and... Rumia?..... Rumia?!....RUMIA?! *enter in the present* LB: *gets teleported to Game Area 4* LB: What is this place?! Balloon Girl (JJ): Hello.... LB: GAH?! JJ: Don't worry. I'm Balloon Girl, and this is Game Area 4: an updated game area where have all types of arcades are everywhere. LB: where is Rumia?! JJ: There *points at Rumia, playing Super LB Bros* The Vision: Also, if you want to go home *shows a portal in the present* just enter there! LB: OK! *runs at Rumia* RUMIA, WE... Rumia: Why... I'm not... on this... GAME?!!?! LB: I HAVE NO IDEA *picks Rumia and runs* Kosh: *appears in front of the present* But now?... Already?! LB: WE ARE COMING BACK TOMORROW *jumps in the present* rumia: I am coming back an hour later K bai! *enters in the present* They get teleported to the Game Area CD: now... kill G. Foxy... LB: NOPE! *jumps at CD* CD evaporates, but her crystal flies to darkness LB: HEY! *try to jump at darkness but Rumia picks him and put back in Game Area* Rumia: DON'T GO THERE! THINGS.... LB: OK.... Kosh: *comes out of present and puts a glowing star in ground* Kosh: You guys forgot something... LB: THE STAR! *picks it* Thank you! The Vision: Now we are going to back to Game Area 4. *enters in present* Kosh: *enters in the present* Toy Bonnie: Uh... *looks at star* I FOUND IT! Mangle: *appears and picks star up* YES! YOU FOUND IT! *kisses LB on the check* LB: *blushes* Rumia: .... #Langle LB: Shhh. Mangle: *runs at the Christmas tree* Yes... *puts the star on the top* Mangle: We forgot a thing... LB: Wat? *everyone is in a Mrs. Claus and Santa Claus costumes* MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS!!! Springtrap: 3..... Final Notes Uhhh... again, sorry for not posting, a newwwww chapter and Merry (late) Christmas. Any questions ask in comments. Category:Fanfiction Category:Story